Over the Hills and Far Away
by RoseWalker
Summary: Duo is found guilty of a crime he didn't commit. But what is really going on? AU, please read for other warnings!


They came for him one winter's night

**Title: Over the Hills and Far Away**

**Fandom: Gundam Wing AC**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine. Shame really I'd love a group of hot boys to call my own. Oh well. **

**Parings: 1xR 2x1 3x4**

**Warnings:**** Um, AU, bit of swearing, bitch Relena.**

**Notes: This fic was based on a song of the same name by Nightwish. It was such a great song and the lyrics told a great story I just… played with it a bit. Trowa and Quatre were not in this story originally, they just seemed to turn up. Originally this was going to be set in medieval times but my historical muse, Clay pointed out the fact they wouldn't have pistols then so um, I'm not sure when it's set but I got this idea of Duo being in black breeches so I'm guessing roughly end of 18****th**** century (just think Mr Darcy- esque).**

**Thanks: This was my songfic demon muse, Siren's fault so I suppose I should thank her.**

**Summary: Duo is unjustly sent to prison but what is the real reason?**

The clouds had been grey and low all day and the wind bitterly cold. Now that the sun had sunk below the distant hills, it had only got worse. Duo poked at the fire that he had started. He needed the heat to take away the chill from his bones. He rubbed his hands together and raised them to his mouth before blowing into them and rubbing them again. It was going to be a cruel winter this year. He pulled his chair across and as near to the fire as he dared. He sat himself down and focused on the curling, clawing flames in front of him. As he stared into the golden depths he began seeing shapes within them. Writhing and turning figures, he could almost hear the moans in his head, his cheeks burning at the thought. A large smile crept across his handsome face. It certainly helped to warm him.

The door suddenly crashed open letting in the cold wind and a group of men. Duo stood up in surprise, not understanding why these men had barged their way into his home.

"What's going on?" His arms were grabbed roughly and pulled behind him as a tall blonde man stood in front of him. Duo's fierce violet eyes met ice cold blue. "What's going on Milliardo? I don't understand." Milliardo Peacecraft smiled harshly.

"I trusted you Maxwell and this is how you repay me? By stealing from me. Robbing the Peacecrafts. I never thought you had it in you."

"Milliardo! I don't know-"

"We found your pistol at the scene." Duo stood in shock.

"But I-"

"Save it for the Judge, Maxwell. Take him." He signalled to the men then walked out of the door. Duo's hands were roughly bound behind him and was forcefully dragged out into the cold. One of the men put out the burning fire, sending the room into darkness.

The station house loomed out of the darkness, like a forbidding tombstone. Duo's feet had gone numb from being dragged barefoot across the frozen ground, sharp stones slashing into the vulnerable flesh. By the time he had been dragged into a cell he could no longer stand and was thrown heavily to the floor and the door was locked behind him. The men sneered at him as they left. Duo was left in the dark, alone and cold once more. He shivered against the hard, stone floor. With his feet torn to shreds and his hands tied behind his back all he could do was lie there. A single tear he let fall as he waited for the dawn.

At the first light of day the men who had arrested him returned along with Milliardo Peacecraft. The blonde man looked down at Duo sadly. He couldn't believe his trust had been so badly misplaced. The men pulled Duo to his feet and the young, braided man hissed loudly. His feet were still tender. Dark circles surrounded his red eyes, it was clear that he hadn't slept the whole night. As he hobbled past Milliardo, he glared angrily at him. He noticed that the platinum blonde couldn't quite meet his eyes.

As Duo was marched out, people had begun to collect outside. Many of them had heard the noises of Duo being arrested that night and knew that any one that was being trialled would be sent to the Judge at first light. Duo was made to walk the path of shame in front of everyone in the village. He kept his face blank and head held high despite the pain of his feet. All around him faces were showing shock and surprise that the normally friendly and kind young man was the one being accused of a crime.

Duo knew he was being accused wrongly. As soon as he could talk to the Judge he would be able to clear this mess up. He still couldn't understand how his pistol could have been at the crime. He certainly hadn't been anywhere near that building. He would give his own judgement and sentence if he ever found out who had done this.

Something suddenly caught his eye. He turned to see his best friend among the crowd. Piercing blue eyes looked sad and confused. For a moment Duo dropped his pretence, allowing his pain to show through. He never could hide anything from his best friend. Heero Yuy. The strong yet stoic man had been Duo's friend for most of his life.

Heero could clearly see the pain in Duo's face. It was only when the crowd moved slightly that Heero was able to see the reason why. Duo's feet were raw and bleeding from being bare foot. The bastards hadn't even allowed him such a small comfort as shoes. Heero's eyes grew dark with anger. What was it they were accusing his beloved friend of? When he saw the platinum hair of Milliardo Peacecraft, he looked to his wife, Relena. Relena turned her bright blue eyes to her husband and shrugged that she didn't know. But Heero could see something in her eyes that suggested otherwise. He couldn't push the matter though as it would only lead to an argument. They had been having a lot of arguments lately. Normally he would turn to his friend for help but he couldn't do that at the moment.

"Come on Relena. Let's find out what's going on." Relena held him back.

"Let's not my love. Let's return to bed. We do not need to be present for this." Heero glared at her and shook her hand free.

"That's my best friend. I'm going." He turned away from her and walked with the crowd that was now heading for the dock where the courtroom was situated. Relena with fire in her eyes resentfully followed her husband.

"Duo Maxwell sir." The Bailiff told Judge Kushrenada. Treize nodded.

"I know who he is." He turned to the accused. The normally confident man looked almost sorrowful at Duo's predicament. The violet eyed man looked forward almost distancing himself from the situation. "You may start the proceedings." The Bailiff turned to face Duo and stated clearly,

"Duo Maxwell. You have been brought before this court on a count of robbery. How do you plea?" Duo's eyes turned to the red haired man sitting before him, his face remaining calm.

"Not guilty sir." The Judge sighed,

"I see. So could you tell me how your pistol came to be at the scene of the robbery?"

"I don't know sir." Treize held up the pistol.

"Tell me Duo. Is this your pistol?" Duo looked at the weapon Treize held. He knew it instinctively; he just didn't understand how it had come to be at Milliardo's.

"Yes, it is sir."

"And you still hold you don't know how it got to where it was."

"Yes sir."

"Where were you the night before last?"

"I was… I was-" He suddenly realised where he had been that night. He found Heero and Relena among the crowd. His heart sank to his stomach. He looked back at the Judge. "I can't say sir." All around him loud gasps filled the air.

"Do you realise what that implies Mister Maxwell?"

"Yes I do sir."

"I will ask you once more. Where were you the night before last?" Duo held Treize's gaze but remained silent. He knew that it would seal his fate as a prisoner. There was no way he could do the alternative. He wouldn't be just condemning himself but another also. Too many people could get hurt. Treize sighed sadly. "There is only one thing left to do then." He looked around him at the many faces watching him then turned back to Duo. "Duo Maxwell. I find you guilty of robbery. You will be taken from here to a prison where you will serve ten years imprisonment. May God forgive your sins." The crowd around him shouted their objections but all knew it would be hopeless.

Duo remained standing silent, trying to control his emotions. His heart was beating rapidly as if it was trying to escape his chest. He bit his lip firmly, drawing blood, trying to hold back the tears of anger that were trying to flow. He didn't have much time before he was once again dragged away, this time towards the ship that sat ready in the dock. Duo hung his head, not being able to find the strength to even try to put up a fight. He let himself be led to the transport that would rip him away from his home, from the one he loved. That was what hurt the most.

As Duo was being taken away, Heero looked around for Relena. He couldn't see her anywhere. She must have run off after the verdict had been given. Heero didn't understand why. Quickly deciding he would find out later he ran towards the dock were the boat was already casting off. He ran and stood at the end of the dock watching his friend sailing out of his life.

"Duo!" He screamed as loudly as he could before collapsing to his knees in sorrow.

Duo was taken below deck, to a cabin. He was released from his bonds and left. The long haired man was surprised at that. He looked around the reasonably comfortable room he had been left in with shock.

"Surprised?" Duo span around at the sound of the soft voice. He was met by a rather handsome blonde with large eyes the colour of the sea. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm captain of this vessel." Duo stood with his mouth open. "I'm sorry that you are in this position. You will have to spend ten years locked up in a prison but until we get there, you will have some small comfort. Judge Kushrenada asked it of us as a favour." Duo's eyes widened further than they already were.

"He what?"

"You were very popular you know." Quatre walked into the room. "He still wasn't certain that you did it, but the facts all suggested that you did. He felt sorry for you. So make yourself comfortable. You will be here for a while." Duo nodded. If this was the last sort of freedom he would have, he would make the most of it.

"Thank you Captain Winner." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Please, call me Quatre." The violet eyed man nodded at that.

"Quatre, you're not supposed to be fraternising with the prisoners." A taller man appeared at the door way. His hair swept down over his face but Duo was able to see one emerald green eye that was full of laughter that contradicted the firm tone he had used.

"Trowa!" The blonde seemed to light up at the presence of the new arrival. He looked over to Duo. "This is Trowa Barton. My first mate. Trowa this is our new prisoner." Duo inwardly cringed at that.

"Duo Maxwell." He told the tall man quietly. Trowa nodded in greeting.

"Just been found guilty of robbery from the Peacecrafts." The Captain said quietly.

"The Peacecrafts." Trowa looked a little taken aback. "That was pushing your luck wasn't it?" Duo dropped his gaze and wandered over to the bed. He sat down heavily on it. The two at the door realised they were going to get no more out of the young man. Quatre looked up to his first mate sadly then they both turned and left, locking the door behind them.

It was then the truth of his predicament really sank in. Duo curled up onto the bed and stared out of the small window. He could not even bring himself to cry.

A few days went by and Duo hardly touched his food. He wasn't hungry anymore, he couldn't feel anymore. He knew slowly he was closing himself off. Trowa and Quatre's friendship was the only thing keeping him on this side of sane. Duo thought it strange that he had made friends with those who were essentially his guards. Quatre was sitting beside him now, but he had switched off to the blonde captain.

"So why did you do it, Duo. You don't seem like a typical thief." It was enough to bring Duo back from his dark thoughts. He looked at Quatre for a moment, eyes with a distant, lost look. The captain thought it was if the braided man had left his soul behind, which made him wonder even more about him.

"Quatre, could I ask a favour. Consider it a last request if you will." Quatre wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

"If it is within my power."

"Let me go above deck. Let me look towards home one last time." The captain thought for a moment.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid. Like try to jump ship." Duo agreed.

Both Trowa and Quatre watched as the violet eyed man stood at the stern of the ship. His gaze looking back at the direction they had sailed from. Sank was nowhere in sight and hadn't been for days. There were hills, cliffs and mountains on one side and open sea on the other. Duo still held his arm out as if he was reaching for someone.

Trowa held on to Quatre, the blonde finding it all too emotional.

"Why do I think this is all wrong Trowa? I've never felt like this before, but it's… it's just wrong."

"I don't know. Just be strong. He still has to go to prison. He knows that. I think that he has resigned himself to his fate." The captain knew that his first mate was right. Both of them gasped as Duo turned to face them suddenly. They quickly broke their embrace; both blushed slightly at being caught. Trowa quickly went back to work as if nothing had happened.

"I'm ready." He told Quatre. The blonde nodded then led the prisoner back to his cabin. He watched as Duo settled in his normal position, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring out of the window. "How long have you two been together?" Quatre was taken aback by the question.

"I guess you saw us then?" A slight smile appeared on the braided man's face.

"Yeah I saw." Quatre looked behind him, shut the door, walked over to Duo and sat down next to him.

"Trowa and I have been lovers for a couple of years now. Does that not anger you?"

"Not really." Quatre sighed deeply,

"It angered everyone where we came from. It's why we became sailors. No one to judge us out here. All of our crew respect that. Some of them are here for the same reason."

"Quatre, can I tell you something?" The question was almost hesitant.

"Of course Duo." Quatre turned to face the braided man more squarely.

"I didn't do that robbery."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Duo finally pulled his gaze away from the window.

"Because I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I heard you and Trowa. Trowa is right. I have resigned myself to this fate. I may not have done that robbery but I did commit another crime that night."

"What did you do?" The blonde couldn't hide his surprise at the revelation.

"I helped commit adultery. I slept with someone I shouldn't have." Quatre looked almost relieved,

"That maybe so, but that would have freed you from this end, surely." Duo shook his head.

"It would have condemned us both."

"Why is that? I don't understand. It is a crime against marriage perhaps…" Duo gave a slight smile,

"Quatre. You are assuming I slept with the wife."

"You slept with the husb-"Duo nodded. His smile became almost pained. "You would have been thrown out of your village or locked up anyway?"

"I did it to protect him. I could never have made him share this."

"You love him." It was a statement not a question. The braided man nodded,

"Since we were kids. We grew up together. He was forced into marriage. He wouldn't have inherited anything otherwise. I behaved myself, but we remained friends. Then that night… we just couldn't hold back anymore. It was explosive and passionate. It was amazing. My last night of freedom I spent loving my best friend. I will never forget that. It is what will keep me going for the next ten years. And the thought that one day, I'll go back. I'll be able to at least hold him once more. Maybe never be together like that again but I will always have that night." Quatre couldn't help but take his friend in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Duo. You are a very brave man. What was his name?" With a bright but thoughtful smile Duo replied,

"Heero. Heero Yuy."

The moon shone through the bars just right that night. Duo read Heero's letter again. Ever since he had been imprisoned, his friend wrote to him as often as he could. He would never have thought that of Heero, but every week without fail, a letter would arrive. It wasn't filled with much, just information about how Heero was, about how he was taking care of Duo's home, of the village and the people and occasionally just mentioning that Relena was alright. His wife was never a main discussion topic. Duo was thankful for that. The young woman had never liked Duo much.

Heero never said anything that went outside the boundaries of friendship. But Duo knew just from the regularity of the short letters how much Heero loved him. One day he would return to Sank and he would be back in those strong arms once more. He would return to Heero and no one would stop him. He read through the tidy writing once more letting a tear flow down his cheek.

Heero quickly finished his latest letter in a hurry. He knew it was late today. He had missed the post man and knew he would miss the boat if he didn't hurry it to the dock himself. Relena was absent as usual, probably talking to her friends. Heero was silently thankful for that small mercy. Relena had always bothered him, if it hadn't been for his parents' wishes he would never have married the annoying blonde. He quickly sealed the paper in his hand and quickly wrote Duo's name on it before hurrying out of the door.

The blue eyed man rushed down to the docks to see a tall, young man just about to cast off.

"Wait!" Heero yelled as loud as he could manage after running so hard. Green eyes looked up with surprise. "Stop." The man waited for Heero to reach him.

"Get your breath back." He told Heero, who nodded his thanks. Bending over and putting his hands on his knees Heero began to breathe easier. "Now, what was that about?" The voice remained calm almost with a hint of laughter. Heero looked up.

"I needed to get this letter to you." He handed over the small note. Emerald eyes widened with surprise when they read who it was to.

"Stay right there." Heero watched on in shock as the tall youth jumped back on board and ran over to a very young looking blonde and pointed back over to Heero. He noticed the blonde's eyes widen then both men walked back over.

"Heero Yuy?" The blonde asked. Heero was startled that this stranger knew his name. He narrowed his eyes but nodded once. The blonde smiled brightly. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm Captain of this ship." That really did surprise Heero, but so did the body language of the tall green eyed man behind the young Captain. He was a little too close, a little too familiar. "This is my first mate Trowa Barton." Trowa nodded in a similar fashion to Heero. "We took Duo to prison." A hurt look crossed Heero's face. Quatre was quick to pick up on it before it was hidden. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Duo told us about you when he was on board. He is an amazing young man, you know."

"I do know. We have been friends for a long time."

"And lovers also." Trowa added. Heero nearly choked then, taken by surprise at the sudden comment. He did not deny the fact. Quatre continued,

"Duo entrusted us with that knowledge. Do you realise how much he loves you?" Heero was still in slight shock that someone knew his darkest secret. He looked up at the blonde. "That night you shared. The night he was accused of robbery. Did you ever wonder?"

"There was no way Duo would have done that." He finally answered. "Even if he had managed to slip away without my knowing. Not that he would ever steal, at least not from the Peacecrafts. He just isn't that careless to leave something as obvious as his pistol lying around. He loved that pistol it was like a part of him. One thing Duo Maxwell definitely isn't, is careless. Besides he had no reason to steal from the Peacecrafts."

"He didn't do it." Quatre told him. "I heard it from his own lips. Duo just doesn't seem the sort to lie about something like that."

"He doesn't lie." Heero confirmed. "It's a rule he lives by."

"So that leaves only one explanation, he was set up. Can you think of anyone that would want Duo out of the way?" Heero shook his head after thinking for a moment.

"No I can't. Why are you doing this?" Trowa looked down at Quatre and smiled gently placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. That intimate touch was enough for Heero to understand the pair's relationship.

"Let's just say that Duo made an impression on us. Your story is sad and all too familiar; I don't think love should be separated no matter what. If we can help you to prove Duo's innocence and find a way to be together then I know we have done the right thing."

"It's very righteous of you." Heero said, then cringed when he realised it sound a little sarcastic. "Thank you. You've given me something to think on. Can you get a message to Duo?"

"One of my men usually takes the prison letters but I will take them personally."

"Tell Duo…" Heero tried to sum up everything he wanted to tell his best friend. "Just tell him… I love him." Quatre smiled kindly and nodded,

"Of course. Good luck Heero Yuy. If you ever need help, we always pass here regularly. And if you ever need somewhere to stay, there is always room aboard and you will always be welcome."

"Thank you Captain Winner."

"Please, call me Quatre." Heero nodded then turned away to walk back to the village.

"Don't worry love; he will work out the real perpetrator." Trowa gripped his lover's shoulder once more.

"For Duo's sake I hope he does."

Quatre's visit had made Duo more positive. It strengthened his resolve to live through his imprisonment. It hadn't been as wonderful as hearing those words moaned through Heero's own mouth that night but it had been enough. The letter had been filled with the usual information but Duo noticed the less than tidy writing. Heero had obviously been in a rush to write that particular note which had made him smile. But that had been weeks ago now. Why had Heero not written since? He had heard nothing. Had those last words literally been that, last words? Perhaps Heero hadn't meant them. Perhaps he had given up on him. Perhaps Quatre had made the whole thing up. He sighed heavily. Prison was beginning to take its toll on the braided man.

Heero couldn't believe he hadn't even considered that someone would frame Duo. He was generally loved around the village. For the following week the idea hovered around him like an annoying insect that he couldn't get rid of. He took to wandering around the village. Come sun or rain he was out there. On a particularly sunny day he had stripped his shirt off and was doing his usual walk when he came upon his wife and her friends. Normally he wouldn't have paid that much attention to them but for once he happened to look up. He saw his wife looking him up and down smugly before reaching his face. Heero got the distinct impression that she was frustrated.

He passed the group of women quickly sinking back into his thoughts but it was thoughts of Relena. He remembered back to the day that Duo had been sentenced. He could distinctly remember his wife had run off. He had thought that she was upset and didn't want to be around any longer. He had gone back that night and Relena had been… glowing almost. She had a bright smile on her face and was being particularly kind to him, too kind. She had tried to flirt with him and get him in bed with her. The last thing Heero had wanted that night was to have sex with his wife. Not after the mind blowing night he had had before. He had gone as far as to lie beside her that night, just to shut her up, but couldn't even sleep. He had thought her intentions were to try and keep him from thinking of Duo. Perhaps that was the idea. The more he thought about it the more he didn't like it.

She had always been gushing over him lately. Trying to keep his attention. Trying to get him to sleep with her. He knew she wanted a baby. He just wasn't interested. In fact the further time went on the more he came to resent her and almost went as far as to disgust him. It had gotten worse the longer Duo was away. Could Relena really have something to Duo, with this whole issue? He set his mind to finding out.

"Relena. What's this about?" The blue eyes looked confused at being asked such a question.

"I'm your wife Heero. You're my husband. Husbands should do their duty. I want a baby Heero. Carry on the family line." Heero's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is this really about?"

"I don't know what you mean love? Come to bed." She smiled sweetly to him but Heero could see ice in her eyes.

"Yes you do. All this flirting, you were never like this before Duo went to prison."

"That was because you were always with him. You were never here to realise." The reply was sickly sweet but Heero could feel the venom lurking underneath. He knew he was going in the right direction.

"He is my friend 'Lena." She darted at him then, nearly screaming.

"Every night you were with him. Every night you would go out drinking with him. Every day if you were with me all I would hear was 'Duo this, Duo that'. I'm sick of it Heero. Perhaps you should have married him instead of me."

"Maybe I should have." Heero replied calmly hoping the comment would tip the scales.

"How can you say that to me? He disgusted me. He kept you away from me. He had all my time. I hated him. I hate him! I'm glad I found that pistol he left here. I'm glad I had taken my own jewellery to make it look like a robbery. He deserved it, all of it. I hope he rots in that prison." There, he had it. His own eyes danced with fire,

"You framed him."

"Yes and I'm damn well overjoyed he's gone. It got you away from him. You spent more time with me. Now start acting like a husband."

"I might have if you had ever acted as a wife. Relena Peacecraft you destroyed my life. Now I'm sick at the sight of you." He grabbed her by the arm and threw her out of the house where she landed at her brother's feet. She looked up to find the entire village glaring at her. She remained on the ground.

"Relena. How could you?" Milliardo was nearly in tears

"She framed Duo!" Other shouts of anger joined this, the whole village glared down at her. Relena suddenly realised she had no friends left. They had heard everything that she had shouted. She looked to Heero but only saw anger there. She whimpered slightly.

The next day it was Relena's turn in front of the Judge. Treize was not as forgiving as he had been with Duo.

"Relena Peacecraft, for the crimes you have committed I should order you to be hanged." Cries of agreement arose from the crowd. Relena looked like she was about to faint. "But on this occasion I will be merciful. Relena Peacecraft, you will be taken from this place to a prison where you will serve ten years as Duo would have done. After that you are banished from ever returning here. If you do, you will be given the original sentence." As Relena was dragged away, she began crying. Both Heero and Milliardo looked at her with anger. Milliardo had quickly disowned her and annulled Heero's marriage and apologised for her despicable actions.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Milliardo asked quietly. Heero looked over at him.

"Help me pack?" The pale blonde frowned,

"What do you mean Heero?" Heero couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"I'm going to get Duo from prison, and then we'll be taking up a friends offer." Milliardo nodded.

On board Quatre's ship, Heero walked down to the brig where Relena was being held. He looked at his ex-wife as if she was a cockroach he wanted to do nothing more than stamp on.

"That night when you set Duo up. What do you think we were doing?" Relena looked up at him from her position on the floor, no emotion showing on her dirt smeared face,

"Out drinking like you always did." Heero smirked, it unnerved Relena.

"Oh no. That night we laid together. Like you always wanted me to do to you. That night I let him fuck me over and over. He fucked me so hard that I'm surprised you didn't hear us screaming." Relena began sobbing,

"How could you Heero?"

"How could we make love all night? Easy. We love each other Relena. More than anything."

"I love you Heero." He gave a short cruel laugh.

"No you don't. You love a dream; you have an obsession with something I'm not." He leaned as far forward as he could to the bars that separated them. "Just think about that when you are alone in your prison cell. Me and him together, loving each other. I hope it haunts you for the rest of your jealous, pitiful life." He stood back up and turned away.

"Don't turn away from me! Heero, look at me!"

"Good bye Relena."

"Heero! Heero!" But Heero had gone.

Duo sat quietly on a wooden stool, looking at the pile of letters. Nothing, not another word. Had Heero really given up on him? It was looking more and more likely. But Duo still hoped. He didn't want to give up. He looked up at his small space that served as his window, the bars marring the beautiful sunset that he could see a part of. He wrapped his arms around himself, realising how thin he was getting. Even after a few weeks the weight was dropping off of him. How he wished Heero was there. Just to hold him. To tell him everything would be alright. He let the tears fall, not for the first time. He had not heard a kind word since he had been there other than that once from Quatre and had imagined Heero's voice in his head so often that he would never have believed to hear the real thing. He had fallen so far into his sorrow that he never even dreamed that he would feel Heero's touch; the only ones he had received had been harsh and uncaring. When he felt a touch on his shoulder he fell to the floor, in shock and fear. Raising an arm to his face in caution.

"Duo. It's alright Duo." When nothing happened he lowered his arm slightly. His large violet eyes shot open and his body began to shake.

"That's it. I've gone crazy." His voice was just a whisper. "Go away. Leave me alone." He backed himself against the wall. "I'm seeing things. You can't be here. You can't be here." He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees.

Heero looked down at his lover in dismay. What this place done to his once lively and loving friend. Their time apart had not been kind on Duo. His face looked hollow and drawn. His eyes seemed almost dead. He had become so skinny that the clothes that he was wearing were nearly falling off of him. His hair, although still in its braid, was knotted and dirty. It brought tears to his eyes. He walked over to the shaking man and knelt down beside him. Carefully he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"It's me Duo. I'm here. I'm not letting you go ever again." He murmured gently against a cold ear.

"Heero?"

"Yes love. It's me."

"Heero." The other man suddenly turned and clung to his lover. As Heero held him the shivering stopped but the crying started. Heero let Duo cry his heart out and held him the entire time. Finally Duo pulled back and looked up at Heero with watery eyes. "I can't believe you're here. Why?" Heero brushed the untidy bangs back and wiped the tears away.

"Because you're free my love. I've come to take you home."

"I'm… I'm free? H… how?" Heero could see the surprise on his lover's face.

"They found out who did the robbery." Duo looked at Heero expectantly. "Relena. Relena set you up. So now you're forgiven and can come home with me."

"But your marriage?"

"Annulled."

"You mean…" Heero smiled and nodded.

"We can be together." A frown appeared on the smudged, elfin face.

"But Sank…"

"Who said anything about Sank? I said we're going home, not going to Sank."

"Then we have no home." Duo said, still clearly confused. Heero's smile grew.

"Yes we do love."

Quatre beamed as his new crew members walked up to the ship. Duo's face was the picture of surprise. Quatre was sad to see the young man in the state he was. Heero had had a letter to give to the head jailer to prove Duo's innocence and to request the use of his rooms. Heero had also brought Duo's clothes with him. The wash and change of clothes couldn't disguise the man's lack of nutrition. But he did seem brighter than when Quatre had ever known him. Freedom would never be taken for granted that was certain.

"Permission to board sir." Heero stated. Quatre smiled broadly.

"Permission granted Mr Yuy. Welcome aboard the Lady Anne." Duo looked at Heero then Quatre.

"Am I missing something?"

"Welcome to your new home love." Heero told him with a slight smile. Duo beamed then.

"Really?" Both Quatre and Heero nodded. Duo could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You never have to hide the love you two share. No one on board will complain. The Lady Anne is true freedom. Welcome to your new life Duo." Quatre gasped as he was suddenly grabbed in a bear hug by Duo.

"Thank you Quatre. For everything."

"Come on now. We need to set sail." Both men nodded,

"Aye Captain." The lovers stood at the front of the ship looking out at the sea and their freedom.

"So where would you like to go love?" Heero murmured in his lover's ear. Duo smiled.

"Wherever the wind will take us."

"Do you like your new home?" Duo looked around him.

"It's nice but it's not home." Duo turned in Heero's arms and noticed the look of dismay on the young man's face. Duo smiled once more and wrapped his arms around Heero. He quietly murmured, "This is home." Then he kissed his lover soundly.

END


End file.
